Chapter 8
Rentaro And Enju is the 8th chapter of Hon Morino and Shiden Kanzaki's Black Bullet. After resolving the issue at Enju's school, Rentaro and his Initiator are told that the original Gastrea has been located. Not long after arriving to its location, Rentaro and Enju are confronted by Kagetane and Kohina. Summary Rentaro runs to Enju's school once again, and hears the kids around him speaking poorly of Enju, causing him to lower his head in anger and search for Enju. As he keeps looking and recollecting his memories with Enju, he continues to hear heaps of badmouthing comments thrown at Enju from her back. He finds her, and sees her speaking to a kid who is calling her a monster as she denies it and calls herself human. The kid raises his hand against Enju, pushing her back as she sees Mai ignoring her due to the revelation. Disgruntled, she shakes as Rentaro appears behind her, telling her that they will transfer school, but she pushes his offer to the side as she claims that the people in her current school are her friends. However, Rentaro confirms that now that they know the truth, they will neglect her and her feelings for them. She weeps in Rentaro's arms when suddenly he receives a call from Kisara, who informs him that the source of the Gastrea virus seems to be flying in the sky. He is told to go to its location as Tendo's Civil Security Company will be first to arrive, as she will be meeting a very important guy in a few seconds. Before he can reply, a helicopter hovers over Enju's school and takes them away. Aboard the plane, Rentaro catches sight of a moving kite, telling the pilot to chase after it as it is the original Gastrea. Recalling Sumire's words, he claims that the Gastrea gained the ability Evolutionary Jump. Before they can get closer to the Gastrea, the back doors open and Enju stands in front of them, jumping in rather rapidly and crashing into the Gastrea with brute force. Rentaro then tells the pilot to lower the altitude, but taking note of the time in hand, he believes that jumping would increase their chances of success. He slides down a rope but slips along the way, looking at the ground as he changes body position to land feet first. He rolls on the the ground until coming to a stop and seeing an emotional Enju confront an enlarged Gastrea. She kills it rather quickly, but continues to take her anger out on it. He goes to Enju and stops her, subsequently being told that she wishes to protect everyone at school. Rentaro hugs her and reminds her that he is here. The two talk and state that they will always treat one another like family, bringing tears of joy to Enju's eyes. Afterwards, they look at the case, ready to retrieve it. However, Kagetane appears and attacks Rentaro. Momentarily, Enju is ambushed by Kohina. Rentaro and Kagetane converse, with Kagetane revealing to of had killed the reinforcements. Angry, Rentaro take his gun but his attacks are futile against Kagetane's Repulsion Shield, including his Tendo abilities. Soon enough, Kagetane attacks with Maximum Pain, sending Rentaro into a nearby wall. Mortally wounded, Rentaro tells Enju to run away, shooting Kohina. Kohina gets behind Rentaro and stabs him with her dual swords as Enju runs away at Rentaro's command. However, Rentaro gets up and begins to walk away as he shoots randomly. Reaching a cliff, he is asked if he has any final words, to which he tells Kagetane to go to hell, undoubtedly being shot by the latter afterwards: falling down the cliff. Meanwhile, Rentaro looks for help as she runs desperately around the forest. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Enju Aihara vs. Spider Type Gastrea *Rentaro Satomi & Enju Aihara vs. Kagetane Hiroku & Kohina Hiroku: Rematch Weapons, and Abilities used Abilities used *Evolutionary Jump *Initiator's Ability: Physique *Initiator's Ability: Agility *Repulsion Shield *Tendou Combat Style: Type One, Number Eight **Blazing Fire Fang *Maximum Pain Weapons used *Kohina Hiroku's Dual Swords *Rentaro Satomi's Gun Items used *Black Bullets Navigation